Finding Derrick
by xoxoHoran
Summary: Two blonde kids arrive on Derrick's doorstep, and suspicion is starting to arise. Rated T for language
1. The Arrival

As the doorbell rings, Derrick Harrington nervously rushes to his feet, throwing his lucky soccer ball on the couch, racing for the door. When he opens the door, the blonde boy is greeted by two blonde children, who look a little familiar, though he's never seen them before in his life. The two kids, twins, he assumes, both stare at him, as if they've been waiting for this moment, and in reality, they have been.

"Hey, are you two lost? You guys can come inside and use my phone if you need it. I can get you some food, you know, I usually eat alone, but company could be fine. Just call your parents, they are probably freaking out," Derrick says, smiling at the blondes, whose eyes widen in surprise. Duffel bags are slung over their shoulders, and they don't look like they are returning home anytime soon.

"Actually, Cam Fisher, he gave us this letter, to give to you," The girl, Austin Alicia Harrington, says softly, handing Derrick a large white envelope. He carefully sets the piece of mail on his coffee table, opening the door wider, inviting the twins into his mansion.

"I'm Noah, this is my twin sister, Austin, and we are your children," Noah Cameron Harrington says calmly, and as Derrick's chocolate eyes meet the amber eyes of the blonde boy, he quickly looks away. Those amber eyes were too familiar, Derrick knows exactly where he's seen them before, but he doesn't want to admit it out loud- saying it would make everything seem more realistic.

"Uh, are you sure you have the right house?" Derrick asks, his voice cracking, as he tries to take in the scene before him. Two blonde, amber eyed children were standing on his porch, and his guess is that they are about 15 or 16, which makes logical sense, considering Massie left school around sophomore year, after she and Derrick did it for the first time.

"Yeah, positive, aunt Dylan told us, and uncle Kemp drove us here from the airport," Austin says confidently, and at that very moment, Derrick can see how many similarities she shares with Massie- the list was practically endless, from the eyes to the attitude.

"Wait, hold up, has everyone known about this but me?" Derrick asks, closing his door as the teenagers set their things down on the floor, taking seats on the brown leather sectional, their father pacing nervously, running his hands through his golden blonde hair.

"I guess, you know, but our mom doesn't know we are here, so if you could keep it on the down low," Noah mumbles, and Derrick's jaw drops open, understanding the boy's implications- lie to their mother. That's when he realized that Noah was a bit like him- the hair, the rebellious streak, the caring and protective side- they had a bit more in common then Derrick first thought.

"This is messed up! Oh my God, this is so fucking messed up!" Derrick exclaims, pacing, but quickly covering his mouth after a curse escapes, pretending like he didn't just swear in front of his kids.

"Dad, no offense or anything, but we are almost 15 and a half, curse words don't phase us. I mean, sure, no adult uses them around us, but trust me, high school kids sure know some great words that are new in my vocabulary." Austin says jokingly, smirking, as her amber eyes sparkle, watching her dad.

"Let's move a hint slower, we'll ease into the whole 'dad' thing, let's start with names. I'm Derrick Harrington, and if you were wondering, I'm a soccer star, as well as a male model and a musician," Derrick says coolly, finally taking a seat on a leather recliner, sitting on the edge of the chair, looking directly across the coffee table at the twins.

"Okay, I'm Austin Alicia Harrington, and this is Noah Cameron Harrington, our mom said that even though we didn't get to know our dad, she always wanted us to know that there is someone else out there that loves us as much as she does," Austin says calmly, and Derrick looks carefully at the two teenagers.

"Tell me, do you have a favorite food? Maybe a favorite color? Let's start with the easy questions," Derrick suggests, and the twins willingly agree, wanting to ease into a calm relationship with their father.

"I like sweet and sour chicken, it tastes amazingly great!" Noah exclaims happily, smiling just thinking of food. After all, they took a five hour flight, people get hungry..

"Uh, I'm vegetarian, so the whole meat scene isn't for me, but I like food, like uh, strawberries.. And croissants, our mom makes that my daily breakfast, she has Jane making it every morning." Austin explains, looking at her father with interest, wondering what he thought of the duo.

"Okay, vegetarian limits the meals, but I can order a cheese pizza," Derrick suggests, and when neither kid opposes, he picks up the phone, dialing the number. Watching his kids as he does so, he knows he needs to call Massie once they are done eating.

"Is food on it's way, because I'm starving. I mean, pancakes and bacon only last so long," Noah admits, looking at his feet, and Derrick realizes the twins seem to like their mother. So far, no complaints have been said about her, nothing has been said about her, actually.

"Yup, give it 15 minutes, it'll be good, I promise it's worth the wait." Derrick says, smiling as Noah's face lights up.

"Don't worry about him, our mom says that he can't have a girlfriend when his one true love is clearly food. He eats a lot, but thankfully, Elsa can keep up," Austin says, and Noah grins proudly.

"Our mom also says that Austin has a crush on that guy- Brandon, who lives next door to us. For 31, mom is good.." Noah says smiling, hoping his mom isn't freaking out or calling everyone she knows. After all, they left her a note and everything.

"Your mom, just so we're on the same page, tell me all about her. What is her hair color? How about her name? Is she pretty? Tall? Brunette? What does she do? Where does she live? Does she know you're here? Where is she from? Does she have more family? These are all vital questions." Derrick says, smirking, as the twins try to come up with the answers.

"She has brown hair and her name is Massie. I think she's from Westchester, New York. She is an actress and a musician, she loves her job, but loves us even more. She has a dad, but no mom. No relationships, and we live in Los Angeles." Austin says, responding to each question asked.

"Here, you know what, I'll call her, to tell her you are safe, and just wanted to get the chance to hang with your old man," Derrick says calmly, taking out his phone and dialing her number, as Noah recites it. Quickly, the twins make excuses, saying they wanna lay down for a while, when they are really just eavesdropping in on their father's conversation.

"Hello, this is Massie Block," Massie's sweet voice rings, and Derrick can hear the smile in her voice. She clearly didn't know that the twins had come to visit him.

"How could you not tell me about them? Why the hell would you hide them away from me? What am I to you, some sort of monster, come on Mass, what you did was a self centered, cold, heartless move. Was I ever going to even know them?" Derrick asks, anger evident in his voice, as the twins listen to their father and mother, the phone on speaker, because Derrick is afraid he will crush the device if he holds it, and he thinks the twins are sleeping.

"Well, it's nice to hear from you Harrington, it's been years. I guess I should've been expecting this note the moment Kemp said he wanted to take a trip with the twins. Just tell me, they are safe, right? They need to be safe, and they always run at 7:30 in the morning, usually together, so don't be worried, and then they usually eat, she eats strawberries and a croissant with a cup of mint tea, while he usually has pancakes or waffles, bacon, and a cup of orange juice. Pulp or no pulp, it really doesn't matter," Massie says easily, and Derrick is a little taken back, expecting her to be a little more nervous and bitchy.

"Mass, before we keep talking, like the average people we aren't, I need to know, why did you leave? Why couldn't we have been a family? We could've done it all together, but no! You had to run!" Derrick says, anger rising, basically shouting.

"Well, it's reassuring to know that some people will never change. You wanna know why I had to leave instantly?" Massie asks, already knowing the answer, keeping her voice steady and calm.

"Yes Massie, I do, I wanna know what caused you to make such a self centered move and leave me, with our kids, halfway across the country," Derrick yells angrily, almost punching the wall.

"You're the reason I left. We were 16, and hey, I was going to be criticized anyway, but you, God, it would've killed you, because let's just say that high school kids do not have nice things to say to teenage parents. Besides that, you had a bunch of dreams, and I couldn't hold you back! You would've hated me for it, sure you might've dropped everything for me, but in the end, you would be unhappy, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to make you stay, I wanted you to want to stay, and if you really wanted to know, you would've asked Will where I was, or for a number. I've secretly been wondering if you would call, and after all these years, I started thinking you forgot about me. But you can't say that I made a self centered move, because guess what, it was all for you! I could've aborted the babies, or put them up for adoption, but no, instead I give them your last name, in case you were to ever meet them, in case we would ever be a family. Clearly, that was the wrong idea, but I was 16 and naive." Massie says, abruptly hanging up the phone.

"That went well," Derrick mumbles, as the doorbell rings, revealing the pizza boy.


	2. Meeting Sammi

**Previously-**

"Mass, before we keep talking, like the average people we aren't, I need to know, why did you leave? Why couldn't we have been a family? We could've done it all together, but no! You had to run!" Derrick says, anger rising, basically shouting.

"Well, it's reassuring to know that some people will never change. You wanna know why I had to leave instantly?" Massie asks, already knowing the answer, keeping her voice steady and calm.

"Yes Massie, I do, I wanna know what caused you to make such a self centered move and leave me, with our kids, halfway across the country," Derrick yells angrily, almost punching the wall.

"You're the reason I left. We were 16, and hey, I was going to be criticized anyway, but you, God, it would've killed you, because let's just say that high school kids do not have nice things to say to teenage parents. Besides that, you had a bunch of dreams, and I couldn't hold you back! You would've hated me for it, sure you might've dropped everything for me, but in the end, you would be unhappy, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to make you stay, I wanted you to want to stay, and if you really wanted to know, you would've asked Will where I was, or for a number. I've secretly been wondering if you would call, and after all these years, I started thinking you forgot about me. But you can't say that I made a self centered move, because guess what, it was all for you! I could've aborted the babies, or put them up for adoption, but no, instead I give them your last name, in case you were to ever meet them, in case we would ever be a family. Clearly, that was the wrong idea, but I was 16 and naive." Massie says, abruptly hanging up the phone.

* * *

**June 1st- 8:30 a.m.**

**Harrington Estate**

As Derrick watches the twins waltz into the house, both sweating with Gatorade bottles in their hands, he is reminded of his conversation with Massie yesterday. That hadn't went as well as he wanted it too, and he knows he should've apologized, but he was too caught up in the moment. How else should he have reacted? Two teenagers showed up at his door yesterday, telling him that he is their father, and he didn't even know that their mom was pregnant.

"Morning," Derrick says smiling, looking adoringly at his children. They are flawless and polite, their mother surely raised them well. Especially because she still works, she never stopped, which is part of the reason this is all a shock. It might make a little more sense if she had taken a break, but no, she never stopped, and though Derrick wants to ask how she did it, he didn't want to make his children think he was being creepy.

"Hey, sorry, we should've left you a note, but we forgot, because mom is so used to us running, in fact, she and uncle Cam usually go get breakfast while we run," Austin says, babbling, as Noah nudges her, giving her a look that tells her to stop talking.

"It's fine and understandable, everyone loves to run. What else do you guys do? Like, do you play sports? Instruments? Do you do anything fun?" Derrick asks curiously, as Noah smiles widely.

"Soccer, we play a lot of soccer. Oh, and we are on the swim team, and we run track. As for musical things, we don't do those, because our mom does, and we don't want people thinking she makes us do the things she does. I mean, soccer and swim are for her, she loves them, but music is where we draw the line." Noah explains.

"Your mom likes soccer? I don't believe that one bit!" Derrick exclaims, his eyes wide as he stares at the teens.

"She plays a lot of charity sports, and she loves the soccer matches. She is awesome at all the sports, but soccer is her favorite." Austin explains.

"Okay, well, today, I'm going to have my sister, Sami, come to visit you guys, and I have to get to work," Derrick says, as his kids stare at him in shock. Sure, Massie worked, but she always had a plan of the day, had something fun in store for them, and today is clearly not that. It's obvious Derrick didn't consider how much responsibility kids are, because he hasn't even thought of one thing to keep them occupied.

"What do you even do?" Noah asks softly, hoping his dad won't be mad at him for asking such a question. It isn't his fault that Derrick forgot to mention it, and it's not Derrick's fault for forgetting, a lot has been happening, and he's actually handling things better than Massie assumed he would.

"Oh, sorry I forgot, I'm an actor and musician," Derrick explains easily. "I've gotta head to the studios soon, but like I said, Sammi is coming over. She is really excited to meet you, so let's not make her mad. She is really scary when she's mad," Derrick exclaims, walking out the door, as the twins head upstairs to take showers, quickly realizing they don't know where the soap or towels are, so they instead sit on the living room floor, and watch TV, waiting for Sammi, with hopes that she will tell them where everything is.

* * *

**Austin**

As aunt Sammi arrives, she gasps in shock, looking at Noah and I, who are watching 'The Voice', sitting in our running clothes, eyes glued to the TV, as we sit on the floor, not even close to the couch. See, Noah and I figured our dad wouldn't enjoy knowing that we were sitting on his nice furniture, all sweaty and gross. We really did plan on taking showers, but we didn't know where the soap was, and that was a big problem.

"Well, hello," Sammi says shocked. Immediately, I see how she and our dad are related, they have the same golden blonde locks, and facial features.

"Hey, I'm Austin, this is Noah, and we were wondering if you could do us a solid and help us find stuff so we can shower," I explain, noticing her strange expression. She slowly nods, as if wondering who we are.

"Of course, but do you have clothes to change into?" She asks. Of course, she's facing her younger brother's teenage children, and the first thing she thinks of is clothes.

"Yeah, we have that one covered," Noah says, giving her a reassuring nod.

"So you're Massie's kids?" Sammi asks, looking us over, as if she is in total shock. It must've been a long time ago when she knew our mom, because she seems to think that our mom has style and cares about her appearance.

"Yup," I say as she leads us to the bathroom, handing us soap and a towel, then leading Noah to my dad's shower. I turn on the hot water, and quickly peel off my sweaty clothes before stepping into the steam.

* * *

**Up Next-**

"Mom, I wanna go home! I just don't feel like I belong, and I feel horrible, like this isn't my life. Can I come home?" I sob miserably.

"Yeah, I'll have Uncle Kemp pick you up tomorrow at about noon and get you a flight with him back home." She says, her voice sounding soothing and sweet.

"Really? Are you sure that isn't too much?" I ask, sobbing, my nose running, as I sit wedged between the wall and the toilet.

"Baby, I'm positive, I'll send for you, and you and I can have a blast before school starts again. Don't let anyone get you down." My mom says sweetly. "Now, will you hand the phone to your dad, I'd like to talk to him."

"I quickly stand and open the door, to see my dad and brother standing outside it, looking worried, as I hand the phone to my dad, and Noah and I walk away.

* * *

**Hi guys, I hope you haven't all forgotten about this story.. FYI, it'll be a few chapters until that 'Up Next' occurs, but I just wanted to give you a glance at what to expect.. It took me a while to write this, and I'm sorry, but exam week is this week, and school has been horrible! **

**Please read and review. Tell me what you think- do you have any ideas for future chapters? PM me if you have something great, and I'm considering starting a contest.. What do you think?**

**Love, xoxoHoran**


End file.
